


Bearded Half

by thisiscyrene



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: Rhett loves to think he’s in control, but both of them know better; Rhett pushed as far as he was allowed, and now Link is going to take full advantage of what he gets in return.





	Bearded Half

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Glassesed Half.
> 
> Probably best not to read this one in a public place.

Rhett loves to think he’s in control, but both of them know better. Link’s the one calling the shots, even when Rhett’s got him bent over his desk or draped across the arm of the leather couch in their office. Even now, pinned beneath him in bed, remnants of Rhett’s orgasm still clinging to Link’s lips, broad chest heaving and slim hips squirming beneath him, Rhett knows Link is only letting him have this. Rhett pushed as far as he was allowed and now Link is going to take full advantage of what he gets in return.

The keening whimpers and desperate pleas Rhett draws out of him are genuine, but bubbling just below the surface of his complacency lies Link’s need for control. Rhett makes him feel good like nobody else can, but nothing gets Link off more than being able to take what he wants for himself.

The truth is he had wanted this just as bad, to have Rhett hold him down, stubbled jaw gripped tight between thick fingers as he worked his cock in Link’s face, painting his signature glasses in come, a frantic and obscene version of the him he normally shares with the world. 

Now that the fog of submission has cleared, he’s more worked up than ever. Impossibly hard in his tight black briefs, a thin sheen of sweat covering the rest of his exposed skin.

Link lifts himself up, pushing Rhett backward until he’s flat on his back atop the damp sheets, head propped up against the pillows. Rhett’s still panting, one hand on his spent cock, the other clutching Link’s ruined pair of glasses. Link leans forward, purposely brushing his still-clothed erection across Rhett’s overstimulated cock, causing him to let out a strangled gasp in response to the friction. Link brings his lips to Rhett’s, kissing him deeply, letting him taste the remnants of his own orgasm on his tongue.

Rhett leans in to deepen the kiss, but Link moves back, breaking contact with a crooked grin, pointed teeth just visible over the edge of his bottom lip as he moves to relieve Rhett of the stranglehold he has on his glasses. For a moment, he considers wiping them down and putting them back on, but instead sets them on the bedside table; for what he’s got planned they probably wouldn’t stay on his face anyway.

Link sits back on his haunches, straddling Rhett’s hips, appreciating the way Rhett’s eyes sweep up and down his body, lingering at the bulge straining the front of his briefs.

“You like what you see Rhett?” Link asks, amusement apparent in the lilt of his voice as he traces elegant fingers lightly over the cloth-covered outline of his own dick.

Rhett hums in affirmation, exhausted and spent, interest still apparent in the way his hooded eyes drink in every dip and curve of Link’s body, the way his tongue darts out to lick his lips as his eyes roam over Link’s tanned skin, his tight waist and broad shoulders, sharp collar bones deliciously tempting as Link leans himself back in Rhett’s lap.

“Show me how much you like it then,” Link whispers, taking one of Rhett’s hands and placing it firmly on the hardness in his briefs. Rhett’s fingers immediately curl around him, feeling the heat radiate off of Link’s erection, sliding up the fabric to finger at the damp spot blooming at the tip.

Rhett slides his other hand up Link’s thigh, snaking around his hip to cup his backside, fingers kneading as the hand on Link’s cock moves across the other hip to do the same. With both hands Rhett pulls gently until Link is shimmying forward on his knees, bringing his clothed erection closer to Rhett’s face until the thick outline of it presses against Rhett’s waiting lips.

“Mmm Rhett,” Link croons, still smirking, Southern drawl becoming more apparent as Rhett’s name leaves his lips, “Are you that desperate to have your mouth on me?”

Rhett nods silently, barely registering the question, and squeezes his hands, still cupping Link’s backside and pulling him further forward, crowding Link’s front against his mouth insistently. He inhales deeply, breathing in the thick musk of Link’s sex alongside the sweet-smelling scent of fabric softener from his briefs. 

Rhett’s eyes flutter closed, lips parting as he tilts his head to mouth along the thick outline of Link’s cock, saliva soaking through the fabric of his briefs, leaving dark, wet patches in his wake. Through the thin material Rhett can taste him: undeniably masculine and unmistakably Link. It drives him to suck harder, unashamed as he licks his way up Link’s solid length in one bold stripe, relishing the rough feel of the now-soaking fabric as it moves across his tongue.

“That’s right baby, taste how worked up you’ve got me. I want your mouth all over me, get me all nice and wet,” Link continues, voice low and gravely as the filthy words roll off his tongue like it’s the most natural thing in the world for him. He works one hand into Rhett’s dirty blond waves, guiding his head up and down his shaft as Rhett continues to make an utter mess of his briefs.

Link loves it, being able to guide Rhett’s mouth over his cock as he pleases. The filthy sounds he hears Rhett make as he tongues his way over every inch of his straining length. He can feel the prickle of Rhett’s beard on him even through the fabric of his underwear and it pulls a guttural moan out of him as he decides he wants to feel even more of that mouth between his thighs.

Link tugs at Rhett’s hair to get him to ease up, Rhett’s eyes fluttering open to gaze up at him questioningly. “Wanna feel you even more,” Link mutters as he reaches to pull the pillows out from behind Rhett’s head, tossing them over the side of the bed to the floor.

He steps off the mattress, hearing Rhett inhale deeply as pulls the elastic waistband of his tight black briefs down, looking Rhett in the eyes as he slowly peels the fabric, wet with Rhett’s spit, down and off the length of his dick. He shimmies the rest of the way out of the briefs, leaving them to lie on the floor with the discarded pillows.

Link smirks, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he crawls back onto the bed, straddling Rhett once again, leaning forward to grip the headboard between his fingers, thighs shaking with anticipation as he spreads his legs over Rhett’s face.

“C’mon Rhett,” Link urges again, wiggling his hips above Rhett’s waiting mouth, “I wanna feel how much you love the taste of me.”

Link’s filthy words pull Rhett out of his stupor; he slides both of his hands up each of Link’s thighs until they reach the tight swell of his ass. Gripping his backside, he pulls Link down until he can wrap his lips around the tip of Link’s cock, wet with pre-cum and his own saliva that had soaked through Link’s briefs. He takes him in as deep as he can go, wrapping two fingers and the thumb of one hand around the base of Link’s cock as he messily sucks him off, his other hand continuing to grasp at the firm muscle of Link’s ass, gently rocking him back and forth into his mouth.

Link grasps at the headboard as he slowly fucks Rhett’s face, attempting to be mindful of his gag reflex as he revels in the heat and wetness of Rhett’s mouth. He soon picks up the pace, rocking his hips faster as he feels Rhett’s throat open up around his cock as he sucks him off.

He’s close, and if Rhett keeps up on him like he is, Link knows he’s not gonna last much longer. But he doesn’t wanna finish, not yet, not until he feels like Rhett’s given him all he deserves. So with a groan, he pulls his hips back, one hand moving to push at Rhett’s bearded chin to ease him off his dick.

Rhett takes the hint, he’s been with Link enough to know when he wants it fast and hard, or like now, when he wants to take his time, enjoy all the sensations he knows Rhett is willing and eager to lavish upon him.

He grips Link’s spread thighs, and moves him forward enough for him to mouth back along his straining length to his balls, taking his time to gently glide his tongue across the delicate skin, drawing quick breaths and tiny whimpers out of Link.

Rhett presses on, mouth moving deliberately across the sensitive expanse of skin between Link’s balls and his ass, the sensation of his beard adding to the intensity of the feeling, drawing a strangled cry out of Link, who ruts down onto Rhett’s face unapologetically. 

Rhett, emboldened by Link’s unabashed encouragement, spreads Link open and licks a wet stripe across his hole, feeling the muscles flutter beneath his tongue as Link’s cries out louder, arching his back as he strains against the headboard.

Rhett eats him out like that, wet and filthy, Link white-knuckle gripping the wooden headboard and moaning encouragements in between high-pitched cries and low groans. He reaches back with one hand, spreading himself open as Rhett dives in deeper, pressing in with his tongue, firm and pointed, a low-pitched hum escaping his lips and reverberating throughout Link’s entire body.

“Ohhhh God yes,” Link manages to choke out when he feels one of Rhett’s fingers lightly trace around the wet edge of his entrance, the place where sensitive skin meets Rhett’s probing tongue.

The feather light touch of his finger is tantalizing, but he wants to feel even more of Rhett inside of him, so he leans sideways, accidentally knocking one knee into the side of Rhett’s head in his desperation as he reaches for the bedside table. Rhett exhales deeply at the loss, despite being struck in the head; the intensity of the task at hand effectively blocking out the pain.

Link snatches the bottle of lube off of the bedside table with his free hand and climbs back to resume his position grinding down on Rhett’s face with a relieved groan. With one hand still holding himself open for Rhett’s mouth, he pops the cap on the lube and reaches back, pouring a generous, steady stream down the crack of his ass.

Link is deliberate with everything he does, and this is no exception. He adores the thin, runny mess the lube makes as it drips down his thighs, pooling on Rhett’s skin, dripping down his sides in rivulets and onto the sheets below them.

Rhett pulls back and allows two of his fingers to replace his tongue, working the stream of lube into Link’s ass, tilting his head away to instead mouth at the slippery skin of Link’s thigh, beard tickling and teeth nipping as he works between his legs. 

Link gives the lube one final squeeze and discards the bottle somewhere next to him on the sheets. He leans forward against the headboard again, arching his back as he mutters filthy words urging Rhett to push into him deeper, harder.

The feeling of Rhett’s thick fingers stretching him open cause Link to draw a sharp inhale of breath as he rocks back and forth, urging Rhett deeper still. He feels full but he wants more; this time is all about what Link wants, after all. 

He releases his grip on his asscheek, the one holding himself open, and with his fingers follows the wet trail of lube down the cleft of his ass to feel Rhett’s own fingers gliding in and out of his body. At first he’s content just to touch, to allow himself to trace the ring of skin and muscle stretched tight around the intrusion of Rhett’s fingers.

But when he feels Rhett spread his two fingers open inside him Link slips the tip of his own index finger in alongside them. The sensation is immediately overwhelming; he’s stretched tight, but he can feel the deep, wet heat inside himself, and along with it the thick firmness of Rhett’s fingers, now stilled as he takes a moment to register exactly what it is Link is after.

“Oh God Rhett,” Link whispers, low and reverent, “I can…. I can feel you inside me.” The sensations he’s feeling are almost too much; he wants to laugh or to cry out, he isn’t sure, so what he does instead is push his finger in further, slipping in all the way alongside Rhett’s two.

He lets out a shaky groan at the new level of fullness he’s met with. He feels filthy, utterly debauched, and he knows somewhere far, far in the back of his head he should feel ashamed of wanting it like this.

The inklings of that thought are pushed out of his head immediately as Rhett moves again, mouthing his way from the juncture of thigh and hip to Link’s balls, drawn tight and sensitive, to the skin of his perineum and back up to his aching cock.

Rhett swallows Link down as his fingers move slowly, mindful of the stretch Link must be feeling, allowing Link to set the pace with his hips, pushing forward into Rhett’s mouth and backwards onto their three fingers. 

Link is close, Rhett can feel it. He can feel Link trembling all over; from deep inside, down to his legs, spread precariously above Rhett’s face. He grips Link’s thigh with one hand as he takes him as deep as he can, swallowing around his cock and humming, encouraging him to finish down his throat.

Link’s hips stutter, finger slipping out of himself with a wet pop as he suddenly reaches out to frantically push Rhett off of his cock. He threads the fingers of his other hand through Rhett’s hair as he jerks himself off in Rhett’s face, pressing close enough to rub the head of his cock along Rhett’s bearded jaw.

The soft, prickling sensation of Rhett’s beard is delicious, and Link pushes his hips forward as he fucks the side of Rhett’s jaw with the entire length of his straining cock, gripping the side of Rhett’s head in grasping fingers, reveling in the feeling of Rhett’s facial hair drawing heightened new sensations out of him. 

Rhett’s meticulously oiled beard is just on the right side of scratchy; bristly yet soft, bringing waves of sensations Link’s never before experienced in this way. He allows himself to utterly give in to the feeling, fucking back and forth across Rhett’s face as he loses himself to overwhelming pleasure. 

Rhett chances a look up at Link’s face and sees him with his head thrown back, eyes closed, sharp Adam’s apple bobbing in the air as he gasps deeply, jaw slack, forehead wet and matted with dark hair. Link is nearly gone with sensation, and Rhett pushes into him with his fingers once more, deeply, as he comes undone.

Link comes with a cry, fingers tightening painfully into Rhett’s hair as he empties himself onto Rhett’s face, ribbons of come splashing across and into his beard. To Rhett, Link’s orgasm feels earth-shattering, he’d been worked up so high and so tight for so long, and it takes him several moments to come back, slowly releasing his grip on Rhett’s hair.

Legs trembling and chest heaving, Link lets go of Rhett’s face, a thin string of come stretched between Rhett’s beard and his spent cock as he sits back onto Rhett’s chest. Looking down at Rhett’s face he sees what he’s done, and without thinking, dives down to hungrily lap at the mess he’s made of Rhett’s beard. 

Link grasps Rhett’s head once again, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss, allowing Rhett to taste his orgasm on his tongue as they groan into each other’s mouths, breathing heavily into the kiss as they both come down from the high.

Link breaks the kiss, unable to hold himself up any longer, and collapses onto the sheets, rolling over to lay out alongside Rhett. He looks him in the eye, grinning brightly, lips glistening with spit, traces of Rhett’s earlier orgasm still clinging to his hair, now matted with sweat across his forehead. 

“Wow,” is all Rhett can manage, the first words he’s uttered since Link took control. He reaches up to run his hands through Link’s messy hair, taking his face in his hands. They lie there together, spent and filthy, heedless of the mess they’ve made of each other and of the bed. 

Link is still grinning radiantly, and Rhett returns the smile, utterly in awe of him: his beautiful, filthy boy with bright blue eyes and a dirty, dirty mouth. He’s the only one who gets Link like this, this Link that he doesn’t have to share with anyone else in the entire world. 

They’re a mess, and Rhett knows there’s precious little time left before Link’s manhandling them both out of bed and into the shower, so he leans into him again, kissing that smug, filthy grin off of his face until they’re both gasping for air. 

Rhett decides then, he doesn’t care who’s in control, as long as they end up like this: spent and giggling, tangled up in each other and the ruined sheets of the bed, unafraid of showing each other every side of themselves without fear. Ready and willing, desperate to give each other everything they need; things that nobody else in the world could ever possibly give them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Mythicaliz for betaing. Go read her stuff if you haven't already, she's amazing. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as killthenaughtyboy if you're around there.


End file.
